pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mafia
'''Mafia - '''fanowski odcinek ''Pingwinów z Madagaskaru. '' Odcinek Odcinek zaczyna się od tego, jak widz może ujrzeć panoramę Nowego Jorku z widokowej części statuy wolności. Siedzą na niej Szenzii i Siergiej i się tułą ( a konkretnie to leżą na szczycie korony * i on ma głowę na jej szyi). Para rozmawia, a właściwie planuje co będzie w piątek ( rocznicę ich chodzenia). Ustalają, że zamówią sobie do domu kolację i spędzą romantyczny wieczór we dwoje*. Później jedzą sobie wołowinkę ( zapewne wykradniętą z restauracji, która znajduje się w koronie statuy) i, klasyka, całują się. Następnego dnia ( poniedziałek ) budzą się jednak nie chce im się wstawać, mimo faktu, że już 5:00*. Po kilku minutach jednak rehabilitują się i wstają, jedzą sobie śniadanko, a na to śniadanko żrą sobie kanapeczki z szyneczką. Kiedy Maya wychodzi przed dom zauważa, ( po zdeptaniu go) list zaadresowany do chłopaka siostry jej faceta*. Pokonując korcącą ją ciekawość nie otwierając koperty przekazuje ją w ręce* prawowitego adresata. Kiedy Siergiej czyta list wypluwa swoją pyszną kawę z powrotem do kubka i szybko wbiega na górę by dokładniej i samemu zapoznać się dokładniej z treścią dokumentu. Domowników lekko zdziwiło to zdarzenie, jednak byli tacy zajęci żarciem, że olali to całkiem. W następnej scenie, po Szenzii przychodzi Kowalski zapraszając ją, w imieniu oddziału, na lody*. Jedząc pysznego, lizakowego loda wilczyca dowiaduje się od przełożonego o rosyjskiej mafii, która od pewnego czasu terroryzuje " wielkie jabłko". Pingwiny również śmieją się, żeby nie chodziła po zmroku w mieście. Lekko urażona i wystraszona Szenzii odgryza się od razu. Po skończonym posiłku oddział chciał udać się do bazy żeby wykonać papierkową robotę* jednak dochodzą ich słuchy*, że mafia ukradła tron Króla Juliana i jakiś badziew należący do niego*. Kiedy drużyna* tropiła natknęła się na zbójów, ale ci im uciekli. Po nieudanym zatrzymaniu bandziorów oddział przesłuchuje każdego potencjalnego świadka*. Kiedy Szenzii wraca do domu zastaje swojego chłopaka z rozwaloną wargą. Na pytanie, co się stało, uzyskuje tylko odpowiedź ''" Zaciąłem się przy goleniu"*. ''Mimo lekkiego niedowierzania wilczyca przystaje na usprawiedliwienie chłopaka. Opowiada mu o występkach mafii i szalonym pościgu, ten jednak reaguje bardzo obojętnie i szybko zmienia temat. Dyskusja znów schodzi na temat romantycznego wieczoru pary. Przez następne dni mafia znów " rozrabia". Po kolejnej akcji zakończonej fiaskiem Szenzii podsłuchuje " ciekawą" rozmowę swojego chłopaka z jakimiś czterema Ruskami. Kiedy miała się dowiedzieć o co chodzi Rosjanom niespodziewanie panowie zmienili język rozmowy na rosyjski. Chłopak wracając do domu natyka się na swoją dziewczynę jednak nie chce jej nic powiedzieć. Nazajutrz ( czwartek) podczas kolejnej akcji Szenzii zostaje porwana przez Ojca Chrzestnego mafii - Volodimira. Pingwiny zostają ogłuszone, a mafia z wilczycą odjeżdża czarnym vanem. Wilczyca ma założony knebel i czarną opaskę na oczy, jest również związana. Po trzech walnięciach kijem przestaje krzyczeć. Kiedy van dojeżdża do starego baraku wilczyca, dosyć mało delikatnie, zostaje wrzucona do ciemnego pomieszczenia z kratami. Tam zostaje walnięta, cokolwiek mafiosi mieli pod ręką, za każdy wydany dźwięk. W kolejnej scenie pingwiny, bardziej " trzeźwe", wpadają na wybieg wilków i ogłaszają co się stało. Najdziwniej zachowuje się Siergiej, który ma minę jakby miał wyrzuty sumienia. Jego reakcja była jednak normalna - strasznie spanikował, ale jego mina była także jakby... zmartwiona. Tymczasem Szenzii zostaje odkneblowana i zdjęto jej opaskę z oczu, ale dalej jest związana. Martwi ją czemu mafia pokazała jej swojego twarze. Szybko jednak dowiaduje się, że to jej chłopak, kiedy był na studiach we Francji, robił z Ojcem Chrzestnym ciemne interesy i naraził mu się okropnie, a porwanie Szenzii jest zemstą gdyż i tym razem Rosjanin odmówił rodakom pomocy. Później jeden z " braci" daje jej telefon, z wykręconym numerem do Siergieja, i każe jej przekazać mu, że żyje - sam później dopowiada, że długo jednak to nie potrwa. Po tym telefonie zaatakowany przez " otoczenie" wilk wyznaje, co narabił. Odtrącony na bok idzie, pomimo sprzeciwów ptaków, ratować ukochaną. Kiedy Rico, Siergiej nie został do tego dopuszczony, wytropił wilczycę po zapachu lizaków, okazuje się, że mafia już tam na nich czekała i, klasycznie dla filmów sensacyjnych, Ojciec Chrzestny wychodzi na balkon razem ze swoim " synem", który trzema Szenzii, a do jej głowy przykłada pistolet. Tam zaczyna się kłótnia między Rosjanami, w której chłopak Szenzii zaatakowany przez Volodimara przyznaje się, że jest winny śmierci jego brata - we Francji na studiach oboje sobie popili, wsiedli do auta, Siergiej kierował, spowodował wypadek i nie udzielił pomocy bratu Ojca Chrzestnego, przez co umarł. Kiedy dochodzi do szokującego wyznania Volodimir szydzi z " kolegi" mówiąc, że zaraz poczuje to, co czuł sam. Rusek już na klęczkach błaga rodaków aby nic nie robili wilczycy, jednak Ojciec Chrzestny, jak na taki fach przystało, nic sobie z tego nie robił i kiedy wziął pistolet, żeby samodzielnie wsadzić Szenzii kulkę w łeb nie wiadomo skąd skacze na niego Szared wytrącając mu z łapy pistolet. Oboje lejąc się po pyskach wypadają przez barierkę balkonu prosto na wielki głaz. Szared ocałał, a zbój stracił przytomność. Szenzii wykorzystując nieuwagę mafiosa rozrywa kajdanki i powala go na ziemię. Kiedy pingwiny załatwiły całe " bractwo" Siergiej podbiega do dziewczyny i pyta się czy nic jej nie jest, ale ona daje mu z piąchy w twarz i wita go wdzięcznym słowem " S....j ( to dłuższe)". Oddział i Szared wsiadają do auta niewiadomego pochodzenia zostawiając Siergieja, który cały czas biegł za nimi aż do zoo. Przy wejściu wybiegu Rosjanin zastaje poduszkę i koc przed drzwiami. Kiedy chce wejść Sasza mówi mu, że Szenzii nie chce go oglądać i, że ma spać na dworze. Zapadł zmrok, a on miał spać na dworze, niespodziewanie zaczął padać deszcz, a z okna chatki ( tej na wybiegu) wychyla się tylko parasolka. W następnej scenie Marlenka, Alexa, Cecylia, Szared i pingwiny pocieszają zapłakaną wilczycę, która tak naprawdę sama nie wie czy płacze, z powodu porwania czy z tego, że jej chłopak sprzedał ją ruskiej mafii. Następnego dnia śpiący Siergiej dostaje list, w którym jest napisane, że mafia nie została znaleziona, ale Volodimir wniósł przeciw niemu wniosek do sądu o nieudzielenie pomocy poszkodowanemu, jazdę po pijaku, spowodowanie wypadku i ucieczkę z miejsca zdarzenia. Rozgoryczony prosi o rozmowę z dziewczyną w cztery oczy i domownicy oraz goście zgadzają się tylko dla tego, że Szenzii się zgodziła. Rusek zdążył tylko poinformować dziewczynę o rozprawie, ta mówi mu, że została powołana na świadka i nie wie, czy w ogóle weźmie udział w rozprawie. Później atakuje swojego chłopaka i wywala go za drzwi, a Sasza daje mu klucz do wybiegu na swoim zoo by przynajmniej miał gdzie mieszkać. Przez kilka dni Siergiej próbuje porozmawiać z dziewczyną, ale ta jest na niego wściekła i nie chce go znać. W tym czasie wynajmuje sobie również adwokata - Mowgrinna Krawskiego, przyjaciela ze studiów. Pewnego dnia, a dwa dni przed rozprawą, jeden dzień przed aresztem, Rosjanin idzie na szczyt korony statuy gdzie zastaje swoją dziewczynę płacząca nad ich zdjęciem. Przekonany, że jego miłość nie chce go znać stłamszony idzie sobie, ale ona go zauważa i idzie za nim. Spotykają się na schodach i zaczynają rozmawiać. Wystraszony Rusek chce iść, gdyż się boi, ale dziewczyna chce z nim szczerej rozmowy. On myśli, że chce z nim zerwać, ale ona uspokaja go mówiąc, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. W tedy, on pyta się jej czy dalej go kocha, ona mówi, że tak - on nie wierzy, a ona zapewnia go po raz drugi. Kiedy on dalej nie wierzy ona całuje go i w tedy Rusek odzyskuje wiarę w ich związek. Szenzii prosi go, aby opowiedział jej jak to wygladało z tym wypadkiem i dowiaduje się wszystkiego. Wilczyca wykonuje dosyć dziwną reakcję, bo zamiast obrazić się na chłopaka zaczyna się do niego tulić. Gadają sobie razem całą noc. Nazajutrz wilk stawia się na komisariacie policji ze względu na nakaz zatrzymania. Wilczyca rozmawia z Kowalskim i prosi go o radę czy ma stawić się na rozprawie. On jej tego odradza. W następnej scenie widzimy już salę rozpraw i sędzinę Wesołkę. Okskarzony składa zeznania. Mijąją godziny. Na salę jest poproszona została Szenzii jednak nie zjawiła się. Siergiej spuszcza głowę. Kiedy sędzia zaczyna prosić kolejnego świadka, przychodzi wilczyca i przeprasza za spóźnienie. Na przesłuchaniu składa, a właściwie błaga i łagodną karę. Później zeznają: Sasza, Szared, Maya, Cecylia ( w przyjaznym pokoju) i pingwiny. Kiedy na salę poproszeni są członkowie mafii nikt się nie zjawia. Nadchodzi najgorsza część: wyrdykt ławy przysięgłej. Ława zadecydowała: winny. Kiedy sędzina zaczyna ogłaszać wyrok jeden z ławy podchodzi do niej i szypce jej coś na ucho. Wyrok zaczyna się zmieniać: winny, nadzwyczajne złagodzenie kary usprawiedliwione okolicznościami i pięć lat pierdla z zawiasami na trzy lata. Jednak Gawrył dostaje kuratora, którym zostaje... jego laska - i to ona ma rozporządzać jego majątkiem. Następnie nastepuje nakaz odprowadzenia oskarżonego do aresztu po zabranie swoich rzeczy i odprowadzenie go domu. W następnej scenie Siergiej idzie do domu siostry ( która dalej nocuje u przyjaciółki). Tam przed drzwiami czeka na niego Szenzii, która mówi mu, że chce żeby znów z nią zamieszkał, bo chce budować z nim związek i nie może żyć bez niego. No i tam sobie gadają i się całują. Idą do domu w Central Parku. Odziwo reakcja na " kryminalistę z zawiasami" jest dziwna - nikt się na niego nie gniewa i wszyscy są dla niego mili. Rozmawiają o tym, że chcą aby wszystko było jak dawniej. Zaczynają się śmiać. Kiedy Szared przynosi winko Siergiej odmawia i mówi, że od tamtego czasu nie tyka się wina ( bo tym się w tedy nachlał). Później wszyscy kładą się spać. Siergiej na początku nie wie czy dziewczyna pozwoli mu spać razem z nią, ale ta nie ma nic przeciwko. Rusek obiecuje jej również zrekompensować nieudaną rocznicę chodzenia. W kolejnym ujęciu widzimy ruską mafię piskającą z bólu i Ojca Chrzestnego, który odgraża się. Następnie po ulicy przechodzi Gladys, która bierze wilki i kundle za koty i zabiera do swojego domu. Tam kundle poznają jej uroczą fretkę, która zaczyna się zalecać do Volodimira. Soundrack *Katy Perry - " Unconditionally" *Evanescence - " Bring me to life " *Amy McDonald - " This Is The Life " Ciekawostki *Odcinek ujawnia kryminalną przeszłość Siergieja i pokazuje również, że twórcy w pozostałych serialach popełnili błąd - gdyż Siergiej jest w " Królewskim powrocie na Antarktydę" policjantem, a jego zawiasy nie minęły więc nie powinien być przyjmowany do pracy. No chyba, że przyjęli go po znajomości. *Szenzii i Siergiej są parą już ponad 10 lat. *Zapewne nieostatni raz widzimy tu rosyjską mafię. Błędy *Szenzii przez raptem tydzień " wyleczyła" wszystkie rany podczas gdy jej chłopak przez ten czas nie wyleczył rozciętej wargi. *Kowalski miał zielone oczy i był niższy - taki jak Rico ( no chyba, że zmalał na starość albo pozostali członkowie oddziału urośli). Cytaty *Ann: Panie Dudzik, proszę poprosić na salę świadka Volodimira Klicke. Dudzik: Wysoki sądzie, świadka nie ma na korytarzu. Ann: W takim razie, poproszę świadka Jurija Vondracowego. Dudzik: Świadka nie ma. Ann: Czy tam ktokolwiek jest?! Dudzik: Dwie woźne i policjant. *Ann: Proszę wstać. Ława przysięgłych zadecydowała, że oskarżony Francis Gawryłów jest winny dokonania zarzuconego mu czynu. W związku z tym sąd wymierza mu karę dwu... * podchodzi ławnik i szepce jej coś na ucho* - w związku z szeregiem okoliczności łagodzących sąd stosuje wobec oskarżonego nadzwyczajne złagodzenie kary i wymierza mu karę pięciu lat pierd... więzienia z warunkowym zawieszeniem wykonania kary na okres próby lat trzech. Jednakowoż, uznaje oskarżonego za osobę zdemoralizowaną i obejmuje go nadzorem kuratora w postaci osoby Szenzii de Zilii, która od teraz ma pełne prawo do rozporządzania majątkiem oskarżonego. *Volodimir: Francis, Francis, mój kochany Francisek... Przyznaj się, bo zaraz ta twoja k...a straci tę śliczną główkę! Siergiej: No dobra przyznaję się, popiłem z twoim bratem, wsiadłem do auta, jadąc mostem ro....em tę ch....ą barierkę i wpadłem do wody! Tak, nie udzieliłem pomocy twojemu baratu, ale on już nie żył! Nie było pulsu! Volodimir: Kłamiesz, gnido! On żył! Siergiej: Nie żył! Volodimir: K...o jedna, on żył! Taki mądry jesteś, a nawet pomocy nie umiałeś udzielić! Ty d...u p...y powinieneś zgnić w pierdlu! Masz szczęście, że policja umorzyła postępowanie, ale oni nic nie umieją! I teraz przekonasz się, jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo kochasz! *Siergiej: Wiem, że nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz. Zachowałem się jak s...l narażając cię na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Mogłaś zginąć, bo ja umiałem się zachować. Szenzii: Ale ja już ci dawno wszystko wybaczyłam! Poza tym każdy popełnia błędy. Siergiej: Jak możesz mi to wybaczyć? Szenzii: Bo cię kocham, idioto. Siergiej: Naprawdę? Szenzii: Tak. Siergiej: Serio? * całuje go* Szenzii: To już nie jest wystarczający dowód? * i zaczynają się całować* *Siergiej: Co ona ci zawiniła?! Przecież to ja zabiłem twojego brata, to o mnie ci chodzi! Volodimir: A mój brat, k..o jedna co ci zawinił?! Miał szesnaście lat, rozumiesz SZESNAŚCIE, całe życie przed nim, ale przez ciebie j..y s..u już nic, nigdy nie zrobi! A poza tym ta twoja laska - konkretna sztuka. Taka... hehe dziewczyneczka od wszystkiego... Mafioso: Od wszystkiego... Szenzii: Puszczaj, zboku! Volodimir * daje jej w twarz*: Zatkaj ryj, k..o! Przypisy * A to jak tam weszli pozostaje tajemnicą do dziś... *We dwoje, bo Szared, Maya i Cecylia nie chcąc im przeszkadzać idą gdzieś tam ( musicie tam pojechać!). *Ach, ci Amerykanie - tacy zabiegani. *List był cały po rusku, więc chyba wiadomo, kto był adresatem. *Czytaj: łapy. *Bez skojarzeń. *Czytaj: Dać Szenzii druczki do wypełniania podczas gdy faceci będą oglądali mecz. *Podlatuje do nich wystraszona Marlenka. *Czytaj: Morta. *Czytaj: Szenzii, a pingwiny siedziały jej na grzbiecie. *Czytaj: Marlenkę, Maurice'a i Julka. *Ja też chcę wiedzieć, co futrzany zwierz może sobie golić na pysku? Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne